The New CSI
by Thereddragoon1
Summary: A new CSI has joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab. And why is she connected to the Suspect? And who's the Mysterious phone call that she keeps in contact?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first CSI fic! So please be nice and review. Tell me if any of the characters are OOC. And i'll somehow fix it.

Chapter 1

A young woman around 28 years old walked inside the infamous building of Las Vegas, The Las Vegas Crime Lab. The woman had black hair which was highlighted with blue. She wore a black leather jacket with black leather pants. She wondered around a little more until a voice made her slightly jump.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

The woman turned around to come face to face with another young woman, maybe around 30 years old or so.

"Well? Are you lost?" The woman asked again.

The young woman shook her head and finally looked at her. "No, I'm the new Level 3 CSI assigned to your team."

"The other woman studied her and finally smiled, "Oh, sorry by the way my name is Sara Sidle, what's yours?"

The woman smiled back, "My name is Shion, Shion Yumi." She said as she shook hands with Sara. "So, who's in charge?"

Sara lead her to the office room that said 'Gil Grissom'

Shion studied an old man in his fifties who was busy with some sort of paper work.

"Hey Grissom, we have a new recruit." Said Sara.

Grissom looked up, "I was beginning to wonder when that new CSI would show up." explained Grissom.

Shiongave a funny look to the boss and smiled, "Yeah, well I have my reasons."

After a few minutes of silence a man came into Grissom's office.

"Hey Gris, we have an another phone call, there's been a murder downtown." The young man explained.

Grissom smiled slightly and got up. "Very good Nick, get the others." Grissom gave a quick look to Shion. "This your big chance,Shion you can have this crime scene."

Shionnodded and left the room and began to follow Sara, but was stopped by Nick.

"So, your the new recruit. My name is Nick Stokes. Nice to meet you Shion."

Shionsmiled at him and finally noticed the exact face of a certain incident that happened a year ago.

"Are you that CSI who got kidnapped a year ago?" asked Shion.

Nick quickly froze and his body went cold. He was glad that the others saved him just before he pulled the trigger to his gun. He nodded.

In Grissom's office

Grissom watched as the three CSI's got their gear ready, he then pulled out his cell phone and called one of his most trusted CSI's: Greg Sanders.

"Ello?" answered a voice on the other line.

"Hey,listen Greg can you do something for me?" asked Grissom. He took a file on his desk containing a young girl's picture and a personal profile. The profile was none other than Shion's.

"Sure Boss. WHat is it?"

TBC

How do you like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Another chapter!

As they got to the black SUV. Shion was introduced to the rest of the team, which included Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. She somehow also met Greg Sanders, the only young looking man on the team. As Shion got her gear Catherine waited for her in the car.

"Are you ready?" asked Catherine, as she started the engine and left the parking lot to follow the others.

Shion nodded and kept her eyes on the road. "Yes." After a few mintues of driving Shion asked a personal question that Catherine was surprised. "So tell me, why did you take this job? Is it to catch murderers? Or just to protect the innocents?"

Catherine gripped the steering wheel tightly and focused intently on the road. "I guess it's both reasons I guess. Cause I hate what those suspects do to the victims." Finally Catherine turned to the new CSI. "How about you? Why did you become a CSI?"

Shion frowned and her blue eyes darkend, "I've been chasing a ghost from the past. A killer that I'll never forget." said Shion. Catherine saw Shion's knuckles turned white.

"Were you a victim?" asked Catherine.

After a few moments of silence Shion's cell phone rang, and she quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

'So how's you first day in Las Vegas Shion.'

Catherine soon reconized the voice , It was none other tham Horatio, another CSI from Miami. Catherine would never forget the day when Nick and herself went to Miami, to follow the footsteps of a murderer.

"Ok, bye." Shion finally hung up her cell phone and carefully returned it to her pocket.

"Ok, we have arrived." announced Catherine.

Shion carefully scanned the area as she got out of the car. The entire area was packed with everyone, making it sound like wild animals were around. Shion saw the others get out from their car and get their equipment ready. Shion soon saw a LVPD walking towards them. He didn't look much like a cop, but she did see the badge on his jacket. Two of the CSI's greeted him, he nodded and looked toward the scene.

"So where's the vic?" asked Warrick.

Brass sighed and finally said, "If you mean victims, there are about five bodies in the wherehouse. And...well you should be prepared for the worst." Brass saw a new unfamilar face among the CSI's. He nodded towards Shion and quickly introduced himself. "I'm Jim Brass. Grissom just called me not to long ago, informing me that a new CSI just joined up from Miami.

Shion nodded and walked towards the scene, with the others behind her. As they got inside they saw Coronors running up and down and around the wherehouse. Some of the officers looked at the odd objects that seems to be torturing tools for the innocent victims.

It seems like an eternity till one moved.

"Uh...I'll take the strange items." said Nick. He took his gear and slowly walked towards the wall at the far corner.

Warrick was the next to move from his position and walked to one of the bodies.

Shion, Catherine and Sara looked at each other and sighed, then they each took a body. One of the Coronors slowly walked up to each CSI and confrimed the TOD to each victim.

"Hey! What's the TOD for this fellow?" asked Shion as she pointed to a nearly decomposed body hanging on the wall.

The Coronor seemed to gag at the sight of the horrifying sight of the condition of the body. Warrick who was working on one of the bodies took one look and quickly walked out of the room at a quick pace.

"Accordingly to the state of the body it seems the person died about four weeks ago."

"Four weeks? And nobody reported this?" asked Nick. As he finished collecting evidence from the strange items.

Shion quickly processed the scene and packed up her gear. "I'm going back to the lab to talk about the bodies with the boss." she watched as each Coroner placed a body into a black body bag. Somehow Sara followed her to the cars.

As they returned to the crime lab, Sara, Grissom and Shion went directly to the examination room where Dr. Robbins finished his examination on the bodies. After a few introductions to Shion they got right to the bodies.

"Doc. Have you gotten anything yet?" asked Shion.

Robbins nodded, "COD was a shoot to the temple, possibly a Smith&Wesson gun, each of the victims were shoot to the head." He then pointed to a dark looking wound on the bodies. "The dark burns were probably signs of torture. On each of the victims body some of the major organs have multiple stab wounds. Grissom, I think your looking at a professional Killer here."

Grissom sighed and looked at Shion and Sara. "Were there any fingerprints at the scene? Or fibers from anything?"

Sara nodded, "Yes, there were but I think they're from the victims. None of them are from the suspect. The lab is processing them now."

Shion, who quickly examined each of the bodies looked up to Robbins. "Hey Doc, were there any symbols on any of the vics?"

Doctor Robbins nodded, "Yes there are but the symbols appeared to be crosses on each of the bodies. Why?"

Shion smiled, "No, that's all right." Shion turned around and left the room into the corridors. 'I've finally found you Roy.'

Back inthe room both Grissom and Sara looked at each other wondering about the sudden reaction from Shion.

A sudden ring from Grissom's phone finally broke the silence.

"Grissom?"

"Hey, boss do you want the good news or bad news?"

TBC


End file.
